


Release

by RomanticMuse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticMuse/pseuds/RomanticMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Felicity cope with the worst day she can recall?  Not the way she expected...</p><p>They're not mine, I own NOTHING.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Dinner was an absolute disaster, Felicity Smoak thought as she stared out into the rain. She couldn't bring herself to turn the key in the ignition and drive home, not yet. At this point, she’d be lucky if she didn't get into an accident, or have the steering wheel fall off in her hands, or something else equally ridiculous. It had been that sort of night, even before Ray had talked her into going to dinner. Again. ‘I’m NOT going to the office, for him to find me again, either. That was uncomfortable enough the first time,’ she mumbled under her breath. ‘Great, now he’s got me talking to myself...’ she grumbled as she turned the key and headed for the Foundry.

All she wanted was to have some peace and quiet, and maybe hit something. The Foundry was pretty much her only option for that. Even if she couldn't hit something physically, she might be able to find a lead on someone who needed stopping. ‘Seriously,’ she mumbled to herself, ‘That’s not going to be good enough tonight.’ She parked her car in her usual location, and began walking briskly to the entrance to enter her access code. 

Silence greeted her, and she descended the stairs into the Foundry. This was the only place she ever really felt like she was truly home, anymore. At least I’m alone, she thought, as she started to strip down and change into the set of workout clothes she’d started keeping there.

As she pulled her sports bra over her head, she heard footsteps on the stairs. She shimmied into her pants quickly, hoping that she'd moved quickly enough to not make a scene of herself. Not looking behind her, she ducked behind a practice dummy and started swinging. She planted her feet like Sara had shown her, and was pleased to hear a squeak come from the dummy instead of the usual thud sound. She'd never hit the blasted thing hard enough to actually move it before, and she was proud of herself. 

She wished Sara could be there to see it, and immediately regretted that thought. She swung again, harder this time, as tears welled in her eyes. All of the stress suddenly poured free - Sara's death, Oliver's insistence on leaving their relationship in something that would resemble Limbo if she believed in such a thing, her ex nearly killing her... everything she'd been holding back hit her at once. She screamed and swung at the dummy twice more before she felt his hands on her.

Oliver caught her hands when she swung in his direction, and she found herself face first in his chest. She struggled against him for a moment, then the tears came full force.

"Why do you always have to find me like this?" she sobbed and shrieked against his chest. "I can't ever just feel, can't ever just break down alone without having to look at you being so distant and able to just be fine! This is half your fault! Not that it's your fault I'm having the worst day ever, or that the server at work destroyed itself and I couldn't fix it, or that Ray all but forced me to go to dinner with him to try to make me feel better, and that it was horrible," she felt him tense at the mention of Ray (or maybe at the word force) but she continued, "And the bastard kissed me last time, so I left in a hurry, and even if it was an okay kiss, it still wasn't YOU!"

She went weak in his arms, and heard him whisper, "Felicity," before her anger dissolved to pure tears. She pulled him closer, if that was even possible, and whimpered into his chest.

"And it doesn't help that you manage to make it so I can never stay mad at you..." she whispered, "Damn it, I've tried, and I can't..." 

Her lips were suddenly covered by Oliver's. The kiss started softly, as comfort, but something changed. He became more insistent, and she felt his tongue slip past her lips. She reached up to his face, holding it so she could pull back just a bit. "So much for a fight, huh?" she whispered, and watched his eyes go dark. 

She wasn't prepared for the words that left his lips next. "If you want a fight, I can give you that...but I always imagined things going a different way when you were angry." 

Her jaw dropped, and the air suddenly felt 8 times as thick between them. “What…….did you imagine?” she squeaked out, almost nervous about what his reply would be, but needing to know. She was suddenly finding it difficult to breathe, with the tension in the air. She had never been quite so aware of Oliver’s presence in her space before, despite the fact that he was almost impossible to ignore. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. He still had both of her hands gripped, so it was the only nervous gesture she was still able to make.

Shifting her hands into one of his, he answered her. “You. Screaming for me, instead of at me.” His tone was dark and dangerous, and she still somehow couldn't tear her eyes away from his. In an instant, she felt herself start to drip. Her breath caught, and she had to remind herself to continue breathing. The intensity of his stare paralyzed her, more so than his hand holding hers did. 

“Oh.” Felicity whimpered. Her body had surrendered itself to him, long before her mind had caught up with them. She suddenly grew incredibly aware of her state of undress, as he pressed against her. She felt exactly how his body had responded, and let out a pitiful whine, not able to move toward or away from Oliver. 

“Is that something you’d like?” he asked, in the same tone. She whimpered again, still trapped against his body. Of all things, she’d never felt like her words had been ripped away from her. “I can rip more than your words away from you,” he growled, “All you have to do is say the word.” Felicity hadn't realized she’d spoken the words out loud until he answered them, and found that all she could do was moan. 

“Is that a yes, or a no? I need to hear the words, Fel-i-city….” She thought it would be absolutely possible for her to explode, just from hearing her name leave his lips with that tone. She pressed her thighs together, trying to increase the friction just a bit… but he apparently noticed because he pulled them apart, pushing his thigh between them. “Yes……. or……. no?” He asked again, in a tone somehow darker, yet promising.

“Yes! Okay, yes! Yes, please! And in case I wasn't clear, YES!” She rambled quickly, before her nerves could get the best of her. Before she had finished her thought, her sports bra lay ripped in two pieces behind Oliver, and she was pressed against the dummy she’d just been pummeling. Somehow, in the next seconds, her pants were on the floor by the discarded bra - and his tongue was on her. Her hands were back to being pinned by one of his, rendering her helpless against him. Not three minutes later, she screamed his name the first time, and felt him smile against her.

She found herself being carried toward her desk. The desk that had played a prominent role in fantasies that she’d never voiced to anyone, the ones that kept her awake long after leaving the Foundry. Within seconds, she was bent over it, and he was slipping into her. She tried committing every detail to memory as he slammed into her. Soon, she screamed his name a second time, and felt him shudder behind her. His lips touched her shoulder as he laid against her back, and she suddenly knew this would not be the last time she found herself in this position.

“I forgive you…” she whispered with a grin, and felt him laugh against her back as the tension drained from her body. That was exactly what she needed...


End file.
